Total Drama Triangle
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: A new season of Total Drama is starting, and this time it's on an actually island near the Bermuda Triangle. Who will win the 1,000,000 dollars? Who will win somebodies heart? APPS CLOSED!
1. Audtioning

There are several things out here like this, and I thought it would be cool to make one of my own. I'm not quite sure how to do this, so I'm making it up as I go along. I'm very sorry if it's different from what you're used to.

**TDT**

"Chris," Chef said looking uneasily at the water surrounding the island they were on. "Are you sure it was a good idea to choose an island so close to the Bermuda Triangle? A lot of freaky stuff goes on around these parts. Besides, didn't we already do a season from an island?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "That was a really island, and picking one so close to the Bermuda Triangle was genius. If one of the contestants goes missing our ratings will raise like crazy."

"I don't get paid enough for this."

"Uh Chris?" Cody walked up to the host.

"Ah, Cody, just the man I was looking for. Did you test out the challenge for the third episode?"

"Yeah but-"

"And how was it?"

"Terrifying I almost died." Cody said.

"But you didn't?"

"Well, no, obviously I didn't, but-" Cody tried to say.

"Then it pasts. Thanks Cody." Chris walked away.

"Why did I ever decide to work for him?"

"I've been asking myself that same question for the past 3 seasons." Chef put a hand on Cody's shoulder and they both walked off.

**TDT**

A commercial comes on the television and Chris's voice is heard.

"Do you think you have what it takes to be on the new season of Total Drama? If you do then go to www. Total Drama . com(you can't put links in fanfics, I had to do it all weird) and print out the Q&A form, fill it out and send it in with your audition video and you may be picked to be on the new season of Total Drama."

**TDT**

A/N: Here is my required form. Fill it out and please be as detailed as possible, it will help me with what I have planned.

Name:

Nickname: (Could be either nice or mean)

Age: (16-18)

Gender:

Stereotype: (Emo/Nerd/Punk etc.)

Sexual Orientation:

Talent(s): (Please be original, not everyone can be a super awesome singer)

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Personality: (Please go into detail on this)

Risk taker or No risk taker:

Fear(s): (Explain why they have that fear AND how they would respond to facing said fear(s))

Gets along with: (What type of people do they get along with)

Doesn't get along with: (What type of people do they not get along with)

Favorite Character from Previous Total Drama series: (And how they would respond to meeting them their on the island)

Body: (This includes race, skin tone, weight and height)

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Other Markings: (Tattoos, piercing, scars etc.)

Normal Everyday Clothes:

Bathing Suit:

Sleep Clothes:

Formal Wear: (Say for prom or something similar to that)

Personal Objects: (What would they bring)

Biography: (What was their life like before Total Drama? Please remember not every past is tragic. People have happy pasts too.)

Audition Tape:

What would you do with the money:

Other info: (Any thing you didn't mention, but should, add here)

A/N: So there you go. There will be 20 contestants. So send in your apps fast. Oh, and incase you couldn't tell, I made Cody an interne. Why? Because he's just so gosh darn adorable and deserves to be in this.


	2. Choosing Contestants Part 1

A/N: This is just an announcement of sorts to let people know what I need and who I've already picked.

**TDT**

Cody, Noah, Harold, Eva, Duncan, Izzy, and Bridgette all sat around a table with stacks of papers and audition videos.

"So," Cody began, breaking the silence. "Chris wanted us to be the ones to choose the newest season's competitors. So…who did you guys like?"

"Tan, definitely, that guy seemed like he was born to ride the waves." Bridgette spoke up. "And Sara wasn't that bad either. I vote for both of them."

"My favorites Charlie Mae, she's better than any boy that auditioned." Eva said.

"Are you kidding?" Duncan said. "Carmen and Zakk are both way hardcore. They beat any dumb girl."

"I got to say, this Yun Chung has some serious mad skills. The come in second to mine of course, but she kicked some serious butt." Harold said before Eva could lose her temper.

"Karen sounds, like super fun, and that Zekrein guy was all like 'Look at me, I'm mister tall, dark, handsome, rawr'," Izzy laughed at her own impression of Zekrein. "What do you think Noah?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Well none of the auditions really wowed me, but if I had to pick the one that I hated the least, it would be Joshua. He's in it for the right reasons, not for his fifteen seconds of fame like the rest of these losers."

"You just think he's cute." Izzy said.

Noah glared, "For the last time, I'm not gay!"

"What about Erin. She's really adorable." Cody said.

"She reminds me of my little sister." Harold said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cody asked.

"No, I never said it was, gosh."

"Ellabeth seems really cool too." Bridgette said. "She really wants to help those kids."

"You know, you can pick someone who's _not_ on a beach." Eva said.

"I'm just picking people who I think deserve to win." Bridgette defended.

"Now that I think about it, the Gabrielle chick was pretty hot. She should be in this too." Duncan said.

"Hunter seems like he could be a Heather. He was kind of scary in his audition tape." Cody said.

"Be it was Heather the fueled the drama on the other Total Drama seasons." Noah said.

"Okay, Hunter's in. Who else?" Izzy asked.

"Yo guys!" Ezekiel walked into their meeting room. "Put this girl in, eh. She amazing." He through a video on to the table.

"What's her name?" Cody asked.

"Bess Rogers. She's all British and what not." He exclaimed.

"Fine we'll put Bess in." Cody said.

"Let's go over our list." Bridgette looked down on the piece of paper she had been writing the names down on. "We've got

Yun Chung

Carmen Kay

Zakk Blythe

Tan Asani

Charlie Mae

Erin Hawthorne

Ellabeth Fox

Bess Rogers

Joshua Valentine

Hunter Green

Gabrielle

Karen Livingston

Zekrein Shaedin

And Sara Storm"

"Looks like we still need 4 guys and 2 girls," Noah said.

"We should wait for more tapes." Izzy said. "No ones done anything to impressive yet. For my audition I twirled fire batons…indoors."

"And how did that work out for you, sunshine?" Noah asked.

"Well…the sprinklers went off. IT WAS AWESOME…and wet, but mostly AWEOSME!" Izzy shrieked.

"Yeah, and everyone's so tough. They need a nerd or a geek or someone like that so the cool guys can look cooler." Duncan said.

"How about we just wait and see what comes our way." Bridgette said.

"Finally something I agree with." Eva left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Things were awkward for a few moments.

"Noah and Joshua sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S" Izzy began

"NOT GAY!"

A/N: Okay, so there you have it. I also have a few announcements. 1. If you haven't already added this story to your alert and your character is on this list, you probably should. And 2, I have made a forum page for this fic. It's under the Total Drama Island forum pages and it's called Total Drama Triangle. So look that up and if your character has been accepted, you're welcome to post to your heart's desire.


	3. Choosing Contestants Part 2

A/N: Okay, we finally have all spots filled. There are more girls then boys, but whatever; everyone just really wants the story to start. So here are the rest of the people that were chosen.

**TDT**

Cody, Noah, Harold, Eva, Izzy, Duncan, and Bridgette found themselves back around the table.

"Really, we have to do this again?" Duncan said.

"I have somewhere to be." Eva complained.

"Well Chris wants it done by the end of the day." Cody said.

"Fine, I choose Jet. He didn't suck. Can I go now?" Duncan asked.

"You know who we need on this show. Linda. I saw her video, and I'm like 'Wow, now that's a girl I would blow stuff up with.'"

"Parvarti looked really confident. I like that in a person." Bridgette said.

"And surprise surprise, she was on a surf board." Eva said.

"Veronica should get in. If anyone could beat the final boss in Final Fantasy X _and _recite Shakespeare at the same time, they deserve to be on the show." Noah said.

"How about that Cybix? Not only is his name awesome, but he has some serious techno skills." Cody said.

"I agree," Harold said. "And Desirea too, she seemed pretty cool."

"Is that everyone?" Duncan asked.

"Let's go over the list

Yun Chung

Carmen Kay

Zakk Blythe

Tan Asani

Charlie Mae

Erin Hawthorne

Ellabeth Fox

Bess Rogers

Joshua Valentine

Hunter Green

Gabrielle

Karen Livingston

Zekrein Shaedin

Sara Storm

Cybix Tremork

Jet Myer

Veronica

Desirea Madison Rose

Linda Prince

And Parvarti Samuels

Yep that's 20."

"Finally." Eva said, leaning back in her chair.

"You can say that again." Cody said, doing the same.

"So when is everyone arriving?" Noah asked.

"A few days I think." Bridgette said.

Just the Ezekiel bust in.

"Yo, guys, you really need to remember to invite me to these meetings, eh." He said.

"Have you ever thought that we didn't invite you because we don't want you here?" Noah asked.

"Nah, that can't be it." Ezekiel said. "Anyways, I've been working on my newest rap to impress Bess."

"Are you sure a rap is the best way to impress a girl?" Bridgette said.

"Sure it is, eh. She's gonna love it. I'll rap, she'll love, and then she'll be my bitch."

"You're what?" Eva growled.

"My bitch, eh. I'll be the pimp and she'll be my bitch."

Eva took a deep breath. "Can you come here for a moment, home school?"

"Sure," Ezekiel walked closer to Eva, who punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Eva looked at Bridgette, almost daring her to object to what she just did.

"He did kind of deserve that." Bridgette shrugged.

"So, anyone up for tacos?" Cody asked.

Everyone mumbled a yes and they all left the unconscious Ezekiel lying on the floor.

A/N: So there you go. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up later on today. =]

If you character was accepted then PLEASE go to the TDT forum and pick a location. It has something to do with the first challenge.

http : / forum . fanfiction . net /forum/Total_Drama_Triangle/76813/

^^ Just take out the spaces ^^


	4. Welcome to Paradise Part 1

Okay people, here's the first chapter. I hope I'm staying true to your characters, if not PLEASE let me know and I'll change.

**TDT**

**Welcome to "Paradise"**

Chris McClain stood on a beautiful tan sand beach. The breeze ruffled his hair gently and the sun reflected off his unusually white teeth as he began to talk.

"Welcome, to the brand new Total Drama season, Total Drama Triangle. I know what you're thinking; this show is still going on? Haven't they tortured enough teens? And the answers to those questions would be Yes, and No. And if I have anything to say about it, which I do, it will go on for a while. But anyways,

20 contestants have signed up to spend 10 weeks on the beautiful island of Shi. However, their stay here will probably be a little less then beautiful. And it looks like our first contestant is arriving now, our very own Korean beauty Yun Chung."

A girl with pigtails stepped of the small boat and looked around at her new home for the next 10 weeks.

"Hello Chris, it is very nice to meet you." She greeted with a small smile.

"Hello Yun, you can put your stuff down over there. The others are on their way as we speak.

She bowed respectfully and walked across the beach a little ways to set her stuff down.

"Hey dude, what's up?" A boy in a big black and white "Dethklok" hoddie stepped off the boat holding a black duffle bag.

"Yo, Zakk, welcome to Shi."

"Shi, that's the Japanese word for death. You knew that right?" He said with a small smirk.

"I'm sure the people who named the island probably did." Chris said rolling his eyes.

Zakk locked eyes with Yun and he felt his chest swell. They definitely didn't have girls like_ that _back in New York.

"I can understand if a small girl like you would be frightened at such a thing." Zakk put his arm around Yun's shoulders. "But don't worry. I'll protect you."

Yun grabbed Zakk's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I do not need your protection." She said firmly, she released him.

"No, of course not, not with moves like that anyways." He rubbed his now sore shoulder.

"I am a Hapkido Black-Belt." She stated.

"Hapkido, wicked, I fight in that style too. Maybe we could spare sometime." He said with a bright smile.

She scanned his body with a smile of her own. "I would, but I do not wish to hurt you…as of yet."

"Now arriving Erin Hawthorne." Chris said.

Erin tugged her large suitcase onto the beach and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hi Chris," she smiled politely. "Hi everybody else." She began attempting to drag her suitcase to where the others were.

"Would you like some help?" Zakk asked walking quickly over to her side.

"Yes please, I'm pretty sure this thing weighs more than I do." Erin laughed.

Zakk carried Erin's suitcase over to where his and Yun's were sitting.

Another boat pulled up, but no contestant stepped off.

"Dude, you do know you're not supposed to leave without the kid, right?" Chris called up.

"He insisted on getting in the water before we got here." The captain called out.

Just then a loud 'woo' was heard.

A tan kid on a surf board came riding what seemed to be the end of a large wave up to the beach shore.

"The water here is perfect," He practically sighed. "I could look down and see at least 50 feet below me."

"Well hello to you too Tan." Chris said.

"Oh, hey dudes." Tan waved to Chris and the other contestants.

The captain tossed down Tan's bags.

"Thanks." Tan waved good bye to the boat as he grabbed his stuff.

"Welcoming next, Charlie Mae."

Charlie looked at Chris then at the other contestants. He walked past Christ without so much as a greeting and went over to Erin and Yun.

"Hello." Charlie greeted the girls.

"Hi." Erin responded brightly while Yun responded with a friendly "Hello."

"WHAT'S UP PEOPLE!" Came a loud screech from the newest competitor as he stepped off the boat.

"Carmen, dude, what's up?" Chris asked.

"Not much. It's really cool to meet you." Carmen held a fist out to fist bump, as Chris did the same Carmen flattened out his palm and said in a scremo like growl "Turkey fuck you!" And walked away laughing to where the others were standing.

Carmen and Zakk caught each other's gaze. They had a small stare down for a while before Carmen spoke up.

"Dethklok, eh? They don't completely suck."

"Oh, and who do _you_ listen to Jonas Brothers?" Zakk smirked.

Carmen grabbed the front of Zakk's shirt. "I aught to-"

"Is all this fighting really necessary?"

The two boys turned to face a tan girl with chocolate brown hair.

Carmen let goes of Zakk's shirt and stepped away, still glaring.

"Thank you Ellabeth." Chris said. "A fight would be good for ratings, but we have yet to buy first aid stuff."

"Just Ella is fine, thank you."

"Contestant number 7 Bess."

"Hey maties, this place is off the chain." She said, her voice dripping with a British accent.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually here, with everyone, and by a gorgeous beach on top of that." Came a chipper voice.

"Karen, welcome." Chris said. Karen hugged him tightly.

"Hey Chris! Hey everybody." She ran over to them.

"Now introducing, Hunter."

Hunter ran his fingers through his black hair and smiled.

"Hello."

"Hey yourself, gorgeous." Came a voice from behind him.

"And this is Gabrielle." Chris said.

"Gabrielle? It's very nice to meet you," Hunter kissed her hand; Gabrielle remained unswooned, as she was used to this back home.

Next a dark dressed teen stepped off the boat.

"Zekrein, so nice of you to make it." Chris said.

Zekrein paid no attention to Chris or anyone else.

All the girls, excluding Charlie, stared at him. He was gorgeous, like most of the other boys there, but Zekrein was mysterious.

"Hi, I'm Ella."

Zekrein sighed, and figured that he would just be bothered until he greeted everyone.

"Hello," He said, bored and almost monotony.

"WOO HOO!" The next boat brought a water skier behind it. The boat stopped, but she continued to ski and came to a gentle stop when she reached the sand.

"And that's how Tyler should have done it."

"Sara that was awesome, bra."

Sara shook Chris's hand. "Thanks, I know. Are these the other contestants?"

Chris nodded.

"Wow, this may be easier that I originally thought." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's not very nice you know." The newest arrival said.

"Parvarti." Chris said, motioning to the girl.

Parvarti approached the others.

"Hello, I'm glad to be here." And that's all she said.

The Mortal Kombat theme song ran out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Veronica." Chris shouted above the music.

"Hey," she said as she stepped off the boat, eyes glued to her PSP.

"Are you from Britain too?" Bess asked.

"What?" Veronica's head popped up. "Oh yeah, I am. And you can call me Ronnie." She went back to her game.

"Introducing, Jet." Chris said.

The punk looked at the others.

"I have to spend the next 10 weeks with these people?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but yes." Chris looked at him sympathetically.

"I can't believe it. I'm here, and I'm going to win." Came a confident voice.

"Desirea," Chris said.

"That's my name." She smiled.

"Put your stuff with the others, everyone's almost here. Speaking of which, now arriving Cybix."

The boy looked mildly frightened. He pushed up his glasses.

"G-greetings, fellow competitors." He said

"Great, a nerd, just what we need." Jet laughed. "And I thought it couldn't get any easier."

Cybix cheeks reddened slightly and he hung his head, not here 5 minutes and already people were making fun of him.

A tall boy with black hair put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry about them dude," He whispered in Cybix's ear and smiled. "Everyone here tries to be a comedian, but I doubt most of them are actually funny."

"You think?" He asked.

"I know, take it from the funny man himself." He laughed.

"Okay, Joshua's here so that's everyone." Chris said.

"19." Yun spoke up.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"19, there are only 19 people here. There's supposed to be 20." Zakk clarified.

There was a loud explosion and a small Asian girl was standing there as the smoke cleared.

"Linda is present. LET'S GET IT STARTED!" She shouted.

"Okay, the psycho girl's here. Can we please get started? I have a facial at four." Chris said. "Follow me."

The contestants grabbed their suitcases, Zakk holding both his and Erin's.

"I can carry yours too." Zakk said to Yun's.

"I can carry my own," She said, Zakk looked a bit defeated as he walked away. "But thank you for offering."

He smiled brightly.

Chris led everyone to what looked like a small tiki bar with 20 small stools wearing grass skirts.

"This is the Luau Ceremony. Twice every week, one team will find themselves here to send someone home. Each contestant will receive a coconut. This coconut will symbolize safety. If you do not get a coconut, you will have to go to the beach of shame and ride the airplane of Losers back home, you will not be coming back, and you will have no chance of winning the 1,000,000 dollars." Chris explained. "Now for the first order of business, if I call you name, then step towards me. Carmen, Ella, Joshua, Gabrielle, Hunter, Karen, Jet, Sara, Desirea, and Linda, you will now be known as the Shrieking Eels." He handed them a red flag with an eel on it.

"Every one else, Zakk, Yun, Tan, Charlie, Zekrein, Erin, Cybix, Bess, Veronica, and Parvarti, you'll be known as the Deadly Seagulls." He handed them a blue flag with a seagull on it.

"Chris, not to be rude or anything, but where are we sleeping?" Karen asked.

"Glad you asked, follow me to your huts."

"Did he just say huts?" Parvarti whispered to Charlie, who nodded.

There were 4 huts lines up, with a larger break in between the first 2.

"The huts with the blue doors are the seagull's huts, and the red doored huts belong to the eels. Male huts are to the left of the break, female huts are to the right of the break." Chris said. "And now that that's settled, unpack your things and meet me out here in 10 minutes for your first challenge."

"First challenge?" Cybix questioned. "B-but it's our first day."

"Dude, have you not seen any of the other seasons? This guy is sadistic." Carmen said.

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad." Joshua said.

"I hope so. Too bad we couldn't be on the same team." Cybix said.

"We can still be friends." Joshua said. He waved good bye and walked over to his hut.

**TDT**

"Okay," Chris said once everyone had finished unpacking. "While you're here on Total Drama Triangle we want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. That's why we're providing you with an electric power generator, a heater, bug spray, a pocket knife, a lighter, and a minifrige full of assorted beverages."

Most contestants cheered.

"What's the catch?" Sara asked.

"Who says there's a catch?" Chris asked.

"There's always a catch." Sara said.

"Smart girl, the catch is you have to find them first." Christ said.

Chef began handing out papers to every contestant.

"Those items along with an invincibility pass are hidden some where among our little village. If you find them, your team gets it. If your team does not find the invincibility pass then you're voting someone off…tonight." Chris said.

"You're kidding right?"

A/N: So there's chapter 1. I don't like it. There weren't that many details about the characters, I know, but they will be there. It's just really awkward for me to write a chapter with so many people in the chapter at the time. I mean there were A LOT of people, so I hope the second chapter will be better.

**Just to remind you**, if you haven't chosen a location yet then do that, you can not change locations! But your location that you've chosen will be where your character searches for the item.


	5. Welcome to Paradise Part 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long, most of you know why, but if incase you didn't, it's because lighting killed my computer monitor. I'm still waiting for a new won, but until I get it. I'm using my grandparents computer.

I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the time.

Welcome to "Paradise" Part 2

"Your kidding right?" Parvarti asked. "Other contestants get insane cliff dives, and heavy lifting, and desert races; we get a scavenger hunt?"

"If you want I can make it harder. Maybe add some lava or some man eating beavers." Chris said.

The contests' eyes widened.

"Um, no, we're good." Cybix said.

"I'm not good, I want the beavers!" Linda screamed.

Sara covered Linda's mouth with her hand. "Can it psycho girl." She said bitterly.

Linda licked her hand.

Sara pulled back and wiped her hand on her shirt.

"Can we just start this stupid scavenger hunt?" Jet asked.

"Okay, go." Chris said, and the contestants scattered.

Well, all but one.

"Hey Chris?" Joshua said, approaching him.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you, you know, for choosing me to be on the show. It really means a lot to me and my family." He said.

"Don't sweat it dude. I wasn't even the one to choose the contestants. I had the interns do it. The guy that picked you said you really deserved to win. Everyone else just assumed he had a gay crush on you." Chris laughed a bit. "Awkward huh?"

"Actually, not much. I'm bi myself, so I don't really mind." Joshua said nonchalantly, before realizing his mistake. "I probably shouldn't have said that on national television."

"Best to get it out now." Chris said shrugging.

Confession Cam

_Josh: Okay, about the whole, bisexual thing. I'm open with myself, I'm open with my family, heck I'm open to my entire home town. But still, I don't exactly want things spreading around to the other contestants. I want them to get to know me before they judge me on my sexuality._

"Yeah I guess," Joshua shrugged as well. He waved good-bye before heading off in the direction of the ocean.

TDT

Erin climbed into the trees and began searching around. Her small stature allowed her to easily maneuver through the numerous branches.

She took a small time to wonder why there would be such a thick forest in the middle of an island the size of Rhode Island, but then decided that it was put her specifically to add torture in some way to her and the other contestants.

Erin was so lost in thought that she almost missed the large white rectangular object no more then 30 feet from her, but then she caught a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, I found the heater!" She exclaimed, climbing over to it. "Now," she said thoughtfully, "how do I get it down?"

TDT

Karen ran her toes through the sand. It felt nice with the ocean breeze blowing through her hair. She had been searching through the sand for the past half hour and found nothing before decided to just give up and enjoy her surroundings.

A small wave crashed around her feet and she smiled. She wondered if her teammates would be angry if she forgot about the scavenger hunt and went for a swim instead.

TDT

Gabrielle crept quietly into the kitchen. She knew from past seasons that this was a risky move, but she also new that the riskier the place, the more likely she'd be to find, ah ha.

She ran over to where she found the generator.

"Find something?" A voice asked.

Gabrielle spun around and came face to face with Jet.

She shushed him, "Yes," she whispered, "the generator."

"Sweet." He said. "I looked all through a crap loud of tall grass but couldn't find jack."

"I wasn't aware Jack was on the list," She said giggling.

Jet rolled his eye. "Oh ha ha, you're so hilarious."

"I know." She dramatically flipped her hair and they both laughed.

"So you need some help carrying this thing out of here?" Jet asked.

"I guess. You wouldn't happen to know anyone strong now would you?"

"Just come on." He said taking one side of the generator as Gabrielle took the other and they carried it out.

TDT

Joshua shook the water out of his hair, looking something similar to a dog. He was so sure he'd find something in the water, but he only found rocks, and one angry looking hermit crab.

"Hey Josh." Came a call.

Joshua looked up and his eyes met Hunters.

"Oh hi, um, Hunter, right?" Joshua asked.

"Right," he smiled. "Did you find anything in the water?"

"No, I looked all over, but alas I come up empty handed." He sighed dramatically.

"I know the feeling. Me and my smart self went checking bird's nest. I found some eggs, and I really ticked off a few birds. But I didn't find anything from the list."

" Well I'll bet someone from our team has found something."

"Yeah, so, Josh, I don't mean to get to personal, but I happened to over hear a bit of the conversation you were having with Chris. About you being bi is that true?"

Joshua blushed, "Oh that? Yeah, it's true." He wondered why Hunter had even brought it up.

"Cool," Hunter said.

"Cool?" Josh asked, unsure if he heard right.

"Yeah, cool."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't mind one bit." Hunter said, starring into Joshua's eyes while running a hand down Josh's cheek.

Confession Cam

_Hunter: I would just like to state for the record that I am by no means gay, at all, not even a little bit. But this guy is just way to easy. He was practically butter melting in the palm of my hand._

Josh's face went beat red. Was Hunter flirting with him? Did he want Hunter to flirt with him? Sure Hunter was cute, but he had a competition to win.

"So, uh, there sure is a lot of sand on this beach." Josh said awkwardly as he pulled back.

Confession Cam

_Josh: I got flustered, so sue me. *He crosses his arm in front of his chest and glares at nothing in particular.*_

Hunter laughed, "There typically is a lot of sand on beaches."

"Well, uh, I better go look in more places." Josh said as he began walking backwards.

"I'll see you around." Hunter said smiling widely.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," and with that Josh ran off.

TDT

Linda slowly stalked behind Chris. She had been following him around since the challenge started.

Chris, of course, was unaware of this. That is, until, Linda pounced, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Chris shrieked as he felt Linda's hands go into his back pockets.

"Ah, no list items. Oh well this wallet will do."

"Hey!"

Linda ran off, leaving Chris to sulk on the ground.

TDT

Ezekiel hid behind a tree watching Bess check underneath rocks. He had been, as he call "observing her from a distance, without her knowledge" for a while. He decided that now was the time to make his move.

Sure Chris said that the interns were to have no contact with the contestants what so ever, but what Chris didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or Zeke for that matter.

"Hey," Zeke called coming from behind a tree.

"Ezekiel?" Bess questioned, as she saw the familiar person.

"I could show you where the items are hidden. You know, if you want, eh?"

"I ain't no cheater." Bess put her hands on her hips.

"It's not cheating, it's helping." He said.

"Are other contestants getting this 'help'?" She asked.

"Um, no. I don't think so."

"Then it's cheatin'." She began to walk away.

"Wait, yo, at least stay and bust so made beats with me." Zeke pleaded.

"I don't hang with no wannabes."

"I ain't a wannabe, I'm the real deal, you." Zeke posed and Bess laughed at him before walking out of site.

Zeke sighed, feeling defeated. "I'll win her yet, eh."

TDT

Zakk and Yun were crouched behind a very conveniently placed boulder. They both agreed that they'd be more likely to find something if they worked together.

Zakk adjusted Chef's hat on his head, which he swiped hoping something would be underneath it, but sadly there wasn't.

They both eyed the hornet's nest warily.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zakk asked.

"You are not scared are you?" Yun teased.

"Me, scared? Of course not, I was just worried about you. Hornet stings hurt like a bitch." Zakk stated.

"I am sure they do, but as they say. What does not kill you, only makes you stronger." Yun said.

She began creeping slowly toward the buzzing hornets nest.

"I think I see something." She whispered loudly to him.

"Can you tell what it is?" Zakk asked.

"It looks like a small refrigerator." She said.

"The mini-fridge, sweet." Zakk fist pumped.

Yun began to walk closer when she heard a buzzing in her ear.

"Yun don't move." Zakk hissed as the hornet perched it's self on her shoulder, then another, then another, until most of her was covered in hornets.

Yun closed her eyes and attempted to go into a state of meditation, mumbling worried words in Korean under her breath.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Zakk said.

TDT

Ellabeth sat on the dock thinking of more places that she could look. She had already looked in several places but came up empty handed.

"Where next, where next?" She wondered aloud to herself.

She looked down at the dock she was sitting on. She leaned over the side and looked under the dock and didn't see a thing. She was just about to pulled herself back up and head off in a different the direction when she saw the sunlight gleaming off of an object taped to the underside of the dock.

It was the lighter.

"Yes!" She cheered as she pulled it up.

"I got to go find the rest of the Shrieking Eels." She hurried off to show them her find.

TDT

Zekrein could help but think this whole first challenge was completely pointless. A scavenger hunt? This show definitely needed to hire better writers, or it would be just to easy for him to win.

He could clearly see a can of bug spray on top of the intercom speaker in the middle of the camp-like living area. He wondered why no one else had tried to get it. It was only painfully obvious that it was there.

They probably thought it would be to hard to get it down. He gave the speaker a quick look over before hitting it with his fist exactly 2 inches above his head.

The bug spray came falling down and landed gracefully in his outstretched hand.

Zekrein couldn't stop himself from smirking. It was only too easy.

TDT

Veronica really had meant to work hard on this scavenger hunt, she really had. But, unfortunately for her teammates, she just gained the latest power up and could finally defeat the Martian Overlord and use the telepathy she would gain from him to finally find out the answers she needed to beat the game.

Her eyes stayed focused on her PSP, as she wondered around, blind to the world around her.

She stepped on something, and glanced down to see what is was.

She picked up the pocketknife.

"Hey, did anyone drop this?" She called out, there was no response.

Wait wasn't this an item on the list?

She grabbed the crumpled up list out of her pocket and read it over. She smiled widely when she saw the pocketknife was in fact listed.

"Kick arse." She said as she put both the list and the pocketknife into her pocket.

TDT

Carmen lied under his bed. He hand check under all the beds in this god-forsaken place, and he decided just to chill.

He needed to think of some way to get back at that ass he met earlier. Zakk, he believed his name was.

"What are you doing under there?" Someone had asked him.

"Getting away from the psycho people on this island, you included sweetheart." He said, not happy that Desirea had disturbed his alone time.

"Oh, you'll make tons of friends with that attitude," Desirea said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win." He stated.

"I don't know if you've seen any past seasons of Total Drama, but I have, and I can tell you one thing. If you don't have friends, then your as good as gone, no matter what your strengths are." She told him.

"Don't you have a scavenger hunt to participate in?" He asked harshly.

"I scoped out the Luau Ceremony place, but didn't find anything. I supposed you spent the entire time looking under your bed?" She asked him.

"No, I looked under all of the beds." He smirked.

She sighed. "Remember what I said, no friends and prepare to get the boot.

Carmen didn't say anything. He knew that what this Desirea girl said wasn't true. If any of his team mates valued there lives, they wouldn't even think about voting him off.

TDT

Yun stayed as still as she could possibly be. Zakk had left a while ago and she wondered when he'd be back, and if he'd even be back at all.

"Hold on Yun, I'm coming." Zakk whispered. He held a white t-shirt that was soaked in some floral scented liquid.

He gave the shirt a good throw and it landed 15 feet behind the mini-fridge.

Most of the bees left Yun and went after the shirt.

"Move slowly." Zakk commanded. Yun did so and both her and Zakk were able to grab the mini-fridge and get a good distance from the hornets nest.

Confession Cam

_Yun: I am not going to lie, being covered in hornets was very terrifying. I am just glad the Zakk was there to help me. I mean I would have been glad if anyone helped me, but Zakk, he seems like he really cares._

_Zakk: Yep, I saved the day, just call me Mr. Hero._

TDT

Joshua was still looking around, attempting to find at least one item from the list when he heard what seemed to be like a soft whimpering. Looking around, he could see a faint bit of movement from a nearby bush and, when he approached it, he could see through the brush a poor raccoon. It looked like it had been in a fight, it's leg bruised and a little bloody.

Joshua had always had a soft affection for Raccoons, finding the chubby animals cute, and he knew he had to help this poor thing out, even if it meant he would have to temporarily stop his search. He cautiously climbed through the thick bush and approached the injured raccoon. He kept his hands by his sides, attempting to show the raccoon he wasn't a threat. Kneeling down towards the creature, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and an apple he had brought along with him. Gently he placed the apple towards the raccoon and motioned for him to eat it. As the raccoon slowly grabbed the apple and started to eat it, Joshua started to wrap up it's injured leg with the cloth to make a makeshift splint. It wasn't much, but at least it'd allow the creature to have a little mobility.

"There we go, little fella..."

Joshua got up and started to climb back through the bush, but it was then he felt a push on his leg. Looking down, he could see the raccoon was rubbing against his foot, having somehow grown fond of the human that helped it. The teen smiled before he knelt down and gently picked up the raccoon.

"Seems like you wanna come with me, huh?"

The raccoon just looked him in the eyes as if to say yes, bringing a soft smile to his face, before the teen climbed back through the brush and picked up the raccoon and held it gently in his arms.

"I'll call you Meeko...", he whispered to the raccoon before heading down towards his hut.

TDT

Charlie sat on a tree stump. She had yet to find anything.

"Hey," A girl from her team, Parvarti, called out. "You're Charlie, right?"

"That's right," Charlie smiled kindly.

"What did you find?" Parvarti asked.

"Nothing so far, they really hid these things good. What about you?" Charlie asked.

"The same. I really thought the tuck shop would have something. Oh well." She shrugged.

"Yeah, You know, it's kind of pretty here." Charlie said.

"It's not half bad." Parvarti agreed. Just then a low growling sound admitted from the trees.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

Just then a giant man eating beaver popped out from behind some trees.

"Holy crap!" Both girls shouted and began running for their lives as the beaver chased them.

Confession Cam

Chris: Oh my god. Did you see their faces? *laughs hysterically* That'll teach them to ignore me when I'm greeting them and openly insult my challenges.

TDT

Tan laid out lazily on his hut roof. He had searched everywhere he could think of and ended up here. He decided that he should stress himself out, and decided to take a breather before starting up his search again.

"Holy crap!" He heard somewhere in the distance.

"Either someone found something they were looking for, or something they weren't." Tan thought and chuckled lightly.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the ocean.

"My god." A voice exclaimed from beneath him.

TDT

Sara was beginning to get frustrated. She had been searching for nearly 2 hours and hadn't found a thing. She stormed back angrily to her hut when she got an idea.

There family always hid an extra key under the mat. It was a bit cliché, and not the least bit wise, but they did.

"What have I got to loose?" Sara asked herself.

She lifted up the welcome mat and there lied a small rectangular piece of cardboard with a picture of a coconut on it, and on the side read, invincibility pass.

"My god," She exclaimed.

Tan peaked over the edge of the hut roof.

"I'm guessing you found something." He said.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I just found the invincibility pass. Which means your team is voting someone off tonight." Sara looked smug.

Tan ran his fingers though his hair and said light heartedly.

"Well congratulations." He smiled a very charming, and dare she think it, handsome smile.

Sara looked away. "I know what you're trying to do." She said.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked.

"You're trying to win me over with niceness, but it doesn't work on me."

"Why do you assume that my niceness has an ulterior motive. Can't I just be nice to be nice?" He asked.

"This is a competition, people aren't just nice to be nice." Sara stormed off to show Chris that her team was safe from elimination.

"Maybe some people are." Tan whispered.

TDT

"Attention contestants! All items have been found. Please report outside the huts for the final tally," Chris's voice rang over the intercom.

"Oh great. I didn't find anything." Cybix said defeated.

"Hey dude." Josh called. "Find anything."

"No, you?"

"I found a raccoon." Josh held the small animal out for Cybix to see.

"Was that on the list?" Cybix asked.

"No," Josh said.

"Oh. I searched all through the dining area and came up empty handed." Cybix said. "Do you think they'd vote me off for that."

"Probably not. We don't even know if your team has invincibility or not so you shouldn't worry." Josh said while petting Meeko.

When they arrived, most of the other contestants were already there.

"Well tribal members. I got to say. I thought this would've been a lot easier then it actually was, but whatever. Okay Deadly Seagulls, who got what?"

"I got a heater." Erin exclaimed. "You have no idea how hard I worked to get this thing out of a 23 foot tree."

"Zakk and I have required a miniature refrigerator." Yun said.

"And my hat." Chef snatched the hat off of Zakk's head.

Zekrein held up the can of bug spray, but didn't elaborate any further.

"I got this pocket knife." Veronica said.

"Not bad, Shrieking Eels?" Chris turned his attention

"I got the invincibility pass." Sara stated proudly.

"I got a wallet!" Linda held up her prize proudly.

Chris snatched it back. "That's mine, thank you."

"We also have the electric power generator." Gabrielle said.

"And the lighter." Ella added.

"Very good, but the only thing that matters is that the Shrieking Eels have the invincibility pass. So you know what that means. I'll be seeing the Deadly seagulls and Luau ceremony tonight. One of you is going home."

Charlie and Parvarti ran towards the group, finally slowing to catch their breath.

"Wow you guys look terrible," Chris said.

"We were chased by your psychotic beaver." Parvarti said glaring.

"Aw, why did _they _get the beaver?" Linda wined.

"Whatever, your team lost. Go vote some one off." Chris said. "Shrieking Eels, go enjoy your wonderful findings."

TDT

A/N: Okay, members of the Deadly Seagulls. Please **PM **the person you wish to go home and why. Please do so from the point of view of your character. (And please tell me who your character is, just incase I don't remember)

Also if you haven't been already, please check the forum regularly. I am just getting ready to post the newest task for you to do.

The next chapter will be small. It will just include the elimination ceremony.

Yours truly,

Love


	6. Elimination 1

A/N: Hello people! Guess who's got a computer that's virius free! ME! Aren't you all happy for me? Well I must confess I've had one for a while now, but then school started and along with it the school musical (We're doing Beauty and the Beast. I'm the Wardrobe!) So things were a bit hectic, but I'm sure you all understand, right? Of course you do! Anyways. Here we go!

Elimination 1

"Tribal members of the Deadly Seagulls, welcome to the first Luau ceremony of Total Drama Triangle. Tonight could have been the night that you celebrated your first victory, but instead, you all epically failed. You were covered in bees-"

"There were hornets, actually." Yun clarified.

"Chased by beavers-"

Parvarti and Charlie glared.

"And out right ignored my challenge by either lying on a roof,"

Tan shrugged.

"Or by playing video games."

Everyone turned to look at Veronica who wasn't paying a bit of attention to anything but her psp.

"The people of your team have spoken,"

Cybix glanced around nervously; he knew they were going to send him home, he just knew it.

"However, my decision is more important than any of yours, there for, I've decided that no one is going home tonight." Chris concluded.

"Bloody hell, are you serious?" Bess asked.

"Yes, I am."

Erin smiled widely. "This is great, so we all get to know each other better before having to vote anyone off."

"I'm just happy I don't have to leave yet." Cybix said.

"You're lucky small fry. If Chris hadn't decided to let us all stay, you would've been the one to go." Charlie said.

"Hey, lay off the kid." Zakk said, way to tired from the day's events to have to listen to some mindless squabble.

"Well, that's all for this ceremony, you can all go back to your huts and get a good night's rest. If I allow you to that is." Chris laughed and left to go to his private trailer where his nights sleep would be much more peaceful then theirs.

"It's cool we get to stay here more. This beach is gorgeous." Tan said, admiring his surroundings.

"Whatever," Zekrein mumbled under his breath. He gave a small wave to show that he would be leaving.

"So, about 3 more days till our next challenge." Zakk said.

"Well," Parvarti straitened up a bit. "We better start strategizing."

A/N: YAY! I told you at the end of the last chapter that this one was going to be short because it's just elimination. But I have plans for the next chapter. I had to change my original idea because I was originally going to eliminate someone in this chapter, but I didn't want to be mean by making you wait for so long, then kicking one of you off. So anyways. I'll be posting something up on the discussion board. Please answer the questions.


End file.
